Time Changes
by glee-weasley
Summary: Follow the children of the New Directions as they live in two of the biggest cities in the US.  Previously called 'The Next Generation'
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **I just added this part because I thought it needed something at the beginning. So, the story is still the same, only this part is added.

* * *

><p>It's funny how sometimes one decision can have a tremendous impact on your life and the lives of those around you. When Will Schuester decided to take over the glee club at William McKinley High School in 2009 that is exactly what happened. I'm sure he thought he would get some kids interested in performing arts, but nothing to this extent. He didn't know that by starting up the glee club, he would kick start thirteen people's careers. By taking over the club, he would unconsciously help create over six marriages and ten lives.<p>

Now you're probably thinking, how is that possible? How can one man do all that? I'll tell you how. It's the power of love and friendship. That glee club was more than just a place to go and sing songs; it was like a family reunion. Sometimes you can't stand the people there and don't want to go, but other times you create memories that last a lifetime.

There were fourteen loyal members in this glee club. There was Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Artie, Finn, Kurt, Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Puck, Matt, Mike, Sam, and Blaine. Sure, there were a few more, but none as loyal as these.

All of these members are long gone, graduated over twenty years ago. But now a new generation has come. They had kids, who are now in high school. Even though they aren't in Ohio, they still have plenty of tales of their own. So, if you'll listen, they would be more than happy to tell you their stories…


	2. Charlie

Just so you don't get confused here are the list of characters and who their parents are. It also says if they live in New York (NY) or Los Angeles (LA)

Brittany/Santana (LA)

Kyle Pierce-Lopez – 16 years old. Junior.

Kristen Pierce-Lopez – 15 years old. Sophomore.

Jenny Pierce-Lopez – 14 years old. Freshman.

Sam/Mercedes (LA)

Damien – 15 years old. Sophomore.

Mike/Tina (LA)

Samantha (Sammy) – 16 years old. Sophomore.

Finn/Rachel (NY)

Daniel (Danny) Hudson – 16 years old. Junior. Andrew's identical twin brother.

Andrew Hudson – 16 years old. Junior. Danny's identical twin brother.

Elizabeth (Ellie) Hudson – 15 years old. Sophomore.

Quinn/Puck (NY)

Charlotte (Charlie) Fabray-Woodson – 17 years old. Junior.

Gabriel (Gabe) Puckerman – 6 years old. 1st grade.

Kurt/Blaine (NY)

Skylar – 14 years old. Freshman.

CHAPTER ONE _Charlie Fabray-Woodson_

"You _bitch_, Charlie Woodson!" I hear from behind my back as I'm at my locker. _Shit_.

"Who is it?" I whisper to Danny, afraid to turn around.

"Leslie Cormac," he whispers back, staring over my shoulder.

I turn around, closing my locker, and prepare for the blowup. "What's wrong babe?" I ask Leslie as she comes storming up to me. She glares at me for a few seconds before slapping me hard across the face. "Go fuck yourself," she spits at me before marching down the hallway. I turn back to Danny, rubbing my face.

"What was that about?"

"The usual," I told him.

"You know, you have to stop being such a heartbreaker," he scolded me as he stared after Leslie.

"And you have to stop being such a pussy," I said as the bell rang and we started walking to class.

"I'll work on that," he said offhandedly. "Are you okay?" he asked when he saw me still clutching my cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I smiled, dropping my hand to my side.

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Ugh, I don't want to go to French," he groaned.

"Then don't," I told him straight up.

He shrugged, "Alright. Ditch with me."

"I'll pass."

"Please," he pouted, giving me a puppy dog face.

"Fine," I gave in. Damn him and that face. "But what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," he smirked, grabbing my hand, "stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" I smiled sexily.

"Whatever you want," he whispered into my ear.

"Where?" I asked him.

"Follow me," he said as he led me down the hall. No one was looking so he pulled me into a deserted girl's bathroom and locked the door.

**CFW**

I was sitting in the bathroom with Danny after we finished and we still had about 15 minutes of school left. We did this often. Well, not _too_ often, but we did it. It didn't really mean much to us. We were best friends and that's all there really is to it. When we're done we just go back to normal. We don't have feelings for each other.

"What now?" he asks.

"I don't know. It's 6th period. Want to just get out of here?" I suggested.

"Sure," he shrugged.

So we hopped the fence and made our way over to my brother's school. My mom and step dad are working late so I have to pick him up. It's not that big of a deal. We live in New York City, so it's pretty easy to get around.

By the time we get there his school is already out. I walk onto the playground and look for him. "Hey, munchkin!" I shout as I see him by the swings. He waves to me before saying bye to his friends and running my way.

"You're early," he comments.

"Yeah, I ran," I lied easily.

"Hi Danny!" my six year old brother exclaims as he notices the teenager standing behind me.

"Hi Gabe," he smiles back.

"Where are we going?" Gabriel asks me.

"I don't know," I tell him truthfully. Usually when I pick him up, we always stop somewhere or do something before heading home.

"I'm supposed to meet Andrew at that pizza place by the dance studio if you want to come," Danny offers.

"You hungry?" I ask my brother.

"Yeah," he replies.

I smile at Danny, "Sure."

When we get to the pizza place we spot Skylar, Andrew, and Ellie already at a booth and we walk towards them. Skylar and Andrew are obviously fighting over something and Ellie just looks annoyed. When we sit down I hear what they're talking about.

"Are you kidding me? Harry Potter is amazing," Skylar says.

"All I'm saying is that, in my opinion, Harry isn't that likeable," Andrew retorts. Skylar scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"Charlie, is Harry Potter a likeable person?" he asks me.

"Of course. And he's supermegafoxyawesomehot."

"Thank you," Skylar says.

"But I'm not talking about how attractive he is. I'm talking about his personality," Andrew explains.

"Harry Potter is cool," Gabriel states.

"Even the Twilight characters are better than Harry Potter," Andrew says under his breath.

The table goes silent for a second before Danny looks disgusted and yells, "Go away! You are banned from this table!" while pointing across the restaurant. He is quickly backed up by all of us yelling at Andrew to move.

"Fine! Fine! I'm sorry, you win!" Andrew yells above us.

"Damn straight," Skylar smiles.

**CFW**

After we ate we all decided to chill at my house. We were in my bedroom and Gabe was in his room playing videogames. Even though the TV was on, none of us were watching it.

"So, Charlie, what was that slap about in the hallway today?" Ellie asked me.

"Oh, I'm not sure. She probably found out that I wasn't looking for a serious relationship with her. That's usually what it is." I shrugged.

"How do you do it?" Ellie asked.

"Do what?" I asked back, confused.

"Get all these girls and guys?" she explained.

"I don't know. Ask your brother," I smirked at Danny. A round of "ohh"s and wolf whistles came from the people in the room.

"What? She's hot," he justified himself.

There was a small knock on the door before someone peaked their head in through the door. It was my step dad. "Hey, Puck," I greeted, "What's up?" He hesitated. I could tell it bothered him when I call him Puck. He wants me to call him 'dad', but I refuse to because he's not. I have a dad and it's not him.

"Just checking on you," he replied, "Your mom should be home in a couple of hours. You guys doing okay?"

"Yep, we're fine."

"Great," he said, before backing out of my room and closing the door behind him.

"We better get going," Andrew said, "We don't want to be wondering the streets at night."

"I should go too. I'm not supposed to travel alone," Skylar said.

"Alright. If you must." I said bye to them and walked them out of the building.

* * *

><p>So that's chapter one. This is my first glee fanfic so I hope it's good. I know it's kind of slow but I'm just setting things up. Please review. Thank you =]<p> 


	3. Jenny

CHAPTER TWO_ Jenny Pierce-Lopez_

_One, two, three, four. Five, six, seven, eight._ I counted the steps in my head as I rehearsed our number for nationals with my partner.

"Stop! Stop, stop!" our show choir coach, Mr. Bertram, called out in the middle of our routine. Everyone slowed to a stop and we turned to him, ready for the criticism.

"That was just… I don't know what that was. That was horrible." He took a deep breath, I knew he wasn't finished. "Kristen, can you tell me what was wrong with that?" he asked my sister.

"I missed a step. Sorry," she apologized.

"And Damien, what did you do wrong?" Mr. Bertram continued.

"Umm, my timing was off?" he questioned more than stated.

Our teacher was getting annoyed, "Damn right your timing was off. It always is."

"Sorry, I'll practice more," Damien nodded.

"You better. We can't have this crap at nationals," he spat, "Everyone take five. Actually, just go home. I'm too tired for this."

"He's such a douche," Sammy muttered as she walked up to me.

"Tell me about it," I whispered back, "You going to change back to your normal clothes or just wear that?" I asked, noticing her gym shorts and black tank top that she wore for rehearsal.

"I'm fine like this," she shrugged, "Should we wait up for them?" she gestured towards Damien, Kyle, and Kristen.

"Hey! You guys staying here?" I yelled to them. Damien jogged over to us.

"Hell no," he said as he neared us, "I want to get out of here. You guys going anywhere?"

"Want to check out the mall?" I offered.

"Why not?" Sammy said.

**JPL**

Before we knew it, we were at the mall window shopping. I'm surprised Damien actually wanted to come. He hates this kind of stuff. I think he only came because he likes Sammy. They're always whispering things to each other when they don't think I'm looking. I don't say anything because I don't want to kill the mood.

"I'm starving. Let's go eat," Damien complained. I knew his attention span wouldn't last long.

"The food court is right across the way. Why don't you wait in line for Chinese food and we'll join you in a second?" Sammy suggested.

"Why don't I just wait for you guys? I don't -"

"Just go, Damien," she cut him off. He gave her a confused look before walking out of the store. We looked through some clothes for a moment before she turned to me.

"So," she started, "What do you think of Damien?"

"What do you mean?" I furrowed my eyebrows, "I've known him since I was born. He's one of my closest friends."

"Not like that. I mean what do you _think _of him?"

"I'm sorry, I'm still lost here," I told her truthfully.

She opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. "Never mind. Let's go eat."

That was weird.

**JPL**

"Hola!" I shouted as I walked into the house. "What's up?"

"Hi Jenny!" I heard from the other room before Kyle walked out of the living room. "How's my favorite sister doing?" he asked as he hugged me.

"Woah!" I exclaimed as I pulled away from him, "You're high."

"I am not," he denied, glaring at me with his bloodshot eyes.

"Yes you are. You're eyes are bloodshot, you smell like weed, and you just gave me a hug. Where's mom?" I asked.

"Not here," he replied.

"No shit Sherlock. Are they both at work?"

"Probably. I don't know. I don't really care, to be honest," he shrugged.

"See ya," I said as I headed upstairs.

_"I don't ever want to feel_

_Like I did that day_

_Take me to the place I love_

_Take me all the way,"_ I hear Kristen singing as I pass by her room.

I slowly open her door, making sure she doesn't hear or see me. She's laying on her bed with her eyes closed, listening and singing along to the music. I lean over her and just stare at her. She doesn't notice me. I keep staring. She opens her eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" she lets out a high pitched scream, freaking out and flailing her limbs everywhere, causing her to fall off the bed. I fall to the floor as well, laughing my ass off.

"Don't you _ever _do that again! You hear me?" she pants. I keep laughing.

"That's not funny!" she screams.

"But... but it is," I manage to get in between laughs.

She climbs back up on her bed, glaring at me. I manage to get myself under control as I sit next to her on the bed, panting to catch my breath.

"Now is there a reason you're in here or did you just come to give me a heart attack?" she spits at me. I know she's not really mad.

"I just wanted to escape Kyle, so I came up here."

"Understandable," she nods.

"So," I start, "How do you think we're going to do at nationals?"

"Well _I_ think we're going to be fine, but Bertram seems to believe otherwise. He's such an asshole. I mean, did you see how he was treating Damien? If it was me I would've just quit," she ranted.

"Really?"

"Well... no," she decided, "But I would have thought about it."

"Any idea who our competition is?" I asked.

"No. You?"

"Nope," I told her, "But I heard the first round of nationals is going to be in Ohio." This year they're doing things a little differently. There is going to be three rounds of nationals, and then by the third round, there is only going to be two groups competing.

"Ohio?" she wondered, "Why the hell would it be in Ohio?"

"Beats me," I shrugged.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Mom (Brittany) walked in. "Hey, I brought home pizza if you guys are hungry," she told us.

"Thanks," I said as I hopped off the bed and made my way downstairs, Kristen following me. When I got to the kitchen Kyle had three slices on a plate and he was almost done with the one in his hand.

"Hungry?" mom joked.

"Haha, yeah," he said, not meeting her eyes and quickly walking out of the room.

"What's up with him?" she turned to me. I shrugged.

"Ay Dios mio," I heard Kristen mumble.


	4. Danny

CHAPTER THREE _Danny Hudson_

"Hey Danny, your father and I are going to be going away for the weekend…" The rest of my mom's words don't register in my mind because she has just said the most amazing thing in the world. My parents are leaving for an entire weekend. Out of the house. Not here. This of course, means party time. Major party time.

"Danny? Danny?"

"What?" I focus back on mom.

"Did you hear a word I just said?" she questions me.

"Of course," I nod, "You and dad are leaving."

"Yeah," she smiles, "This weekend. We'll leave Friday morning and be back Sunday around eight. Sound good?"

"Great," I nod again, "Where are you going?" Please let it be far away.

"Los Angeles. We are going to meet with some friends from high school." JACKPOT! That's on the other side of the country! Let the Hudson-epic-house-party begin.

**DH**

"Charlie!" I scream down the hallway at school. She turns around at the sound of her name before I start sprinting towards her. I see her eyes widen in horror before she runs away as fast as possible. I scream after her some more before she sees Ellie to the side and hides behind her. I sprint towards them and engulf both of them in a bone crushing hug.

"Ew, your pit is in my face," Ellie complains.

"Oops, sorry there," I smile as I let them go.

"So, what's up?" Charlie asks.

"We…" I pause, "Drumroll please." I wait for them to do something but they just stare at me. They're no fun.

"We're throwing a party," I announce.

"Hell yeah!" Charlie exclaims and high fives me. "When?" she asks.

"This weekend. Friday night. Our parents are going to be out of town." I grin at the girls. Charlie looks ecstatic but I can't really say the same for Ellie.

"No," she tells me, "No way in hell. I am not going to be a part of this."

"Oh, come on," I whine, "Don't be like that. Loosen up. Have some fun."

"No Danny."

"Why not?"

"Because we could get in trouble," she explains, "What if the cops show up? Or mom and dad find out?"

"They're going to be on the other side of the country. They won't find out. And of all the parties I've ever been to, the cops haven't shown up once," I tried to reason.

"But… but what about glee club? Nationals are next month. We have to practice," she argued.

"Are you serious?" I ask her, "We're the kids who sway in the back. The ones who could actually make a difference have been practicing 24/7. Don't worry about glee club."

"Yeah come on Ellie, lighten up," Charlie smiled at her. "It'll be fun."

She bit her lip and looked back between the two of us for a while before sighing, "Fine."

Charlie and I both exclaimed and cheered before Ellie interrupted us.

"But," she said, "If mom and dad _do_ find out, you have to say that I was completely and 100% against it."

"Deal," I beamed.

**DH**

"Hey," I whispered to Andrew in math class. "Party at our place. Friday of this weekend. Starts at ten. Tell everyone you know."

"Really?" he asked, "Is it because our parents are out of town?" I nodded. "Sweet," he grins.

I write the same thing on a note and pass it to Skylar. She's a freshman but she's in the same class as us because she is some sort of super genius. I get the note back a few minutes later with the words _"Hellz yeah!"_ written on the back.

By the time the bell rings and it's lunch time almost everyone I talk to is talking about it. The whole school can't be there because there is like 4,000 people in the school, but I have a feeling there are going to be a lot of people.

Charlie walks up to me, "Drinks?" she asks.

"What?" I ask back, confused.

"We've got to start planning now. Who's going to bring the drinks?"

"Oh," I understand, "Umm, like beer or regular drinks?"

"Both," she tells me.

"Well, how about you, me, Ellie, Andrew, and Skylar combine all the money we have and buy both. I can buy beer with my fake. Then we can charge like 3 bucks a head to earn the money back."

"Sounds good," she nods, "See you later." And with that she walks off.

**DH**

"Do you like Charlie?" I ask Ellie as were sitting on the couch and watching TV. It's about five o'clock and Andrew is rehearsing for Nationals (he, unlike us, actually has a main role in the performance) while our parents are still at work.

"I'm sorry?" she furrows her eyebrows at me.

"You heard me," I tell her, "Do you have the hots for Charlie?" Everyone in our circle of friends knew my sister was gay. She came out a couple years ago. She rolled her eyes and went back to the TV.

"So is that a yes?" I smiled.

"Just drop it Danny."

"That _is _a yes!" I jumped up, turning off the television and facing Ellie.

"I never said that," she shook her head, sitting up and facing me.

"But it's true," I told her, "I can tell. The way you look at her sometimes, you listen to her a lot, just little things."

"Is it obvious?" she asked desperately.

"No, not at all," I shook my head, sitting back down next to her on the couch, "And don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

"Promise?"

"Promise," I smiled at her. She relaxed and sunk back into the couch, turning the TV on. "You should ask her out," I told her.

"No," she shook her head, "No way."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because," she elaborated, "I don't want to ruin our friendship. I mean, we've been friends for as long as I can remember and I don't want to lose that. If she doesn't like me back and turns me down then it might be awkward. And if we do go out and then break up it will _definitely_ be awkward."

I nod, "I can understand that. But what if she asks you out?"

She scoffed, "She won't."

"How do you know that?"

"She doesn't like me. Trust me."

"What makes you so sure?" I questioned, "Did she tell you she didn't?"

"No," she replied, "Did she tell you she _did_?"

"Well, no," I answered, "But what if she did ask you out? Sometime in the future? Would you say yes?"

"Yeah, sure," she nodded.

"Cool." Now how do I get these two together? I don't really think Charlie feels the same way, but you never know. I mean, she would tell me if she liked Ellie. Wouldn't she?

"What are you thinking?" Ellie asks. "You don't do it very often, I can practically see the steam coming out of your ears," she joked.

"Shut up," I smirked, focusing on the television.


	5. Sammy

CHAPTER FOUR  _Sammy Chang _

"There you are," Damien sighs as I walk up to him. "Took you long enough."

"Well I'm sorry that you have the attention span of a mouse," I roll my eyes.

"So, did you ask her?"

"Yeah," I tell him. He motions for me to continue. "She didn't know what I was talking about."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she was confused," I tell him, "You know, that state of being lost that you're always in."

"But how could she be confused?" he asks, ignoring my comment. "What exactly did you say?"

"I said 'What do you think of Damien?' and she didn't know what I was trying to ask."

"Well of course not!" he exclaims. "What is that supposed to mean? I would have been confused too."

"Well, of course you would, it's you."

"You should have said something like 'What do you think of Damien's sexy ass?' or 'Hey, don't you just want to totally rip off all of Damien's clothes?'"

"You know, I worry about you sometimes," I tell him. It's true, I do.

"Sammy!"

"Fine, I'll ask her again."

"Thank you," he sighs.

**SC**

I'm sitting next to Kyle behind the skate park, getting high, when I tell him about what's going on with Damien and Jenny.

"So, what do you think?" I ask him.

"Jenny doesn't like him," he says.

"I know," I agree, "Should I ask her anyway or would that be weird?"

"Why would it be weird?"

"She's smart," I tell him, "She might put two and two together and figure out Damien likes her."

"I guess so," he shrugs. He takes a hit and blows it out, "I'll ask. I can play the stoner card and act all confused or make up some weird excuse if she questions it."

I take the piece from him, "OK, thanks."

"So what about you?" he laughs as I take a hit, "Do you want all up on that sexy ass?"

I cough and choke as I'm blowing the smoke out. I laugh, "No. Do you?"

"Totally," he jokes, "It's pretty fine." I laugh hysterically and fall to the floor, clutching my side.

**SC**

"You like Kyle," Kristen states as we're walking to school the next day.

"What? No I don't," I deny.

"Yes you do; I can read you like a book," she smiles at me.

"Well, I think you might be reading the book upside down or something, because that is crazy talk."

"It's totally fine, Sammy. I won't tell anyone," she continues.

"There's nothing _to_ tell," I stress the issue. "I mean, seriously, that's gross. I would never like him in a million years. He's short, and skinny, and his eyes aren't as great as everyone says they are. Everyone acts like they're something to die for, but they're not. I mean, they're just green. What's so great about green eyes? Even if I liked him, he doesn't like me back, so it's all cool."

"Yeah, you totally don't like him," she tells me sarcastically.

"Fuck you."

"You're blushing."

I glare at her as she smirks at me like the bitch she is. All of a sudden my eyes go wide as I point to nothing above her head and yell, "There's a fucking bee on your head!" She instantly starts screaming and flailing her limbs while running away and swinging the air around her head.

That's right, bitch.

**SC**

"Hi, I'm Summer!" some perky blonde bimbo jumps in front of my in the hallway and sticks out her hand.

"And I give a shit because...?" I leave the question hanging as I walk past "Summer." Unfortunately, she decides to follow me.

"I'm Kyle's new girlfriend and he told me to go meet his friends," she explains, "I heard you're his friend. Sammy Chang, right?"

"Yep, and now we've met. Good day!" I call out as I walk into class.

When I get out of class I'm walking to lunch as I see Kyle sprinting down the hall towards me. He grabs me my the shoulders and pulls me around a corner. I'm about to ask what happened but he beats me to it.

"Has a girl named Summer Winters came up to you?" he asks desperately. Who the hell has the name Summer Winters?

"Your new girlfriend?"

"No!" he says immediately, "She is not my girlfriend. She's just some crazy- There she is!" he yells suddenly as he spots someone. Before I know what's happening, he's kissing me. It's really rough and not in the least bit romantic, but I don't care because all I can focus on is the fact that Kyle is kissing me. I don't even have time to respond when he pulls away. He keeps talking, "She's some crazy bitch who is convinced that we're going out. I don't even know why. Oh, by the way sorry for doing that to you, I just had to -"

Slap. I don't even register what I did until I feel the stinging in my hand from when it hit his face. I have no idea why I just did that, honestly no clue what so ever. I open my mouth to utter some sort of apology, but nothing comes to mind as he just stands there staring at me in shock. I turn around and walk away.

Kristen comes up and walks down the hall with me. "Holy shit, what was that for?"

"What was what for?" I try to play what just happened off cool but I have a feeling I'm not doing a very good job of it.

"Umm, you just sucking my brother's face and then slapping him before pulling a full Rachel Berry storm off!" she yells.

"Who's Rachel Berry?" I try to deflect.

"Some music person or something. The point is, what the fuck just happened back there?"

"He kissed me," I tell her.

"Well no shit Sherlock," she shakes her head.

"And then I slapped him."

"Why?"

"Because there's this alternate universe that I traveled to in a split second where I saw his future 30 years from now and if I didn't slap him, then he would have stayed there a few seconds longer which would fuck up his schedule by a few seconds for the rest of his life. Now, that might not seem like a big deal, but that actually effects what time he would cross the street on January 16, thirty years from now, and he would get hit by a bus and die. And I can't have that on my conscious, now can I?" With that, I walk away, leaving Kristen standing there with an extremely confused look on her face.


	6. Ellie

CHAPTER FIVE _Ellie Hudson_

Oh my gosh, my head is killing me. The music is blaring and I can't even make my way around the room because of all of the people packed in here. My house has been turned into a mini club. I look around for a familiar face but I can't find one. I saw Danny, Andrew, Skylar, and Charlie earlier but now they're gone. I can't believe I let them talk me into this. Stupid Danny. Stupid Charlie. Stupid party.

Speak of the devil. Charlie walks up behind me, swaying slightly, a plastic red cup in her hand. She's drunk. "Having fun?" she asks. Well, she more yells it because it's so loud in here.

"Not really," I tell her truthfully. She furrows her eyebrows at me before grabbing my hand and leading me towards Andrew's room. "Come on," she says, "We're all in here." She opens the door and sure enough, there they all are. Andrew, Danny, and Skylar are all in here along with some other people I kind of recognize. I think they're from glee club. Charlie sits down and drags me to the floor with her.

"Whose turn is it?" Danny asks.

"Mine," Skylar pipes up. "Danny, truth or dare?" Oh, please help us all. This is not going to be pretty.

"Dare," he smirks.

"Okay," she smiles back, just as evilly, "I dare you to run through the crowd in your living room in only a bikini."

He glares at her for a few seconds before giving in. "Fine," he says. He digs through his drawers before pulling out a small black bikini. Why he has that I have no idea, but I don't think I really want to know.

"How…" Charlie starts, looking confused.

"Long story," he shakes his head.

He goes into his walk-in closet and emerges a minute later wearing the tiny thing. It is not a pretty sight. I turn my head away as I hear him run out the door yelling in a battle call type of way. Everyone rushes to the door to see him. They're all laughing their asses off, but I prefer not to see something that disturbing.

He finally runs back into the room and straight to the closet. He comes back out fully clothed, muttering darkly and glaring at Skylar.

"Charlie, truth or dare?" he smiles at her before winking at me. Oh, God. What is he up to?

"Is that even a question?" she says. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Ellie." He looks very proud of himself. He mouths 'you're welcome' to me, and thankfully Charlie is too drunk to notice. I think I might puke.

"Okay," she shrugs, before turning to me. "You cool with this?" she asks.

"I – uhh – I mean…" I clear my throat before speaking again, "I guess. I mean, it's just a dare," I try to play off.

She smiles at me and cups my face with one hand as the other one wraps around my waist. She places a light kiss on my lips before deepening it. I respond and put my hands around her neck. We kiss for a few seconds and it feels amazing. As soon as it started, it was over.

"Andrew, truth or dare…"

Her hand doesn't leave my waist for the remainder of the game.

**EH**

It's now 4 in the morning and everyone has finally cleared out. That is, with the exception of Skylar and Charlie. (And, of course, my brothers). Skylar passed out around 3am on the couch and I moved her to my room so people wouldn't mess with her. Andrew is asleep on the couch and Charlie and Danny are probably sleeping in his room.

I put down the trash bag I was holding and decide to finish cleaning tomorrow. I'm too tired and I don't want to do it alone. Andrew was helping before he passed out. I drag myself to my room and make Skylar scoot over before getting in bed without even bothering to change into pajamas. I can hear Danny and Charlie getting it on in his room. I cover my ears with the pillow to block out the sound. I'd rather not listen to my brother fuck my best friend, thank you very much.

I toss and turn for a while, but unfortunately, the disturbing mental picture of what's going on in the other room is hard to ignore when you're trying to fall asleep. Apparently Skylar is having trouble sleeping with the noises too.

She pounds her fist on the wall. "Oh my gosh, shut the FUCK UP! Can't you learn to bang each other in SILENCE!" I smile at her methods, Skylar can always make me laugh.

Eventually, I hear the noises stop and the shower turn on just as I'm drifting off and I know what she's going to do next. She always does it with my brother, borrows some of my pajamas, and then goes back into his room. I'm too tired to stay up so I get up and find a post it and pen in my room before writing a quick note.

_Take what you need, Charlie._

_ -Ellie_

I stick the note to my door before turning off the lights and climbing into bed again. Almost as soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm asleep.

I'm woken up a little bit later by someone climbing on my bed. I squint into the darkness but I can't make out the person. "Who is it?" I ask groggily, getting a little freaked out.

"Shh, go back to bed," I hear Charlie's voice whisper to me. I follow her instructions, lying back down and scooting over to give her more room.

"Damn Charlie, I never knew you were such a freaking animal," Skylar mutters.

Charlie chuckles before lying down next to me, getting under the covers. It's a tight squeeze, but we all fit. Right before I fall back to sleep, I feel her arm wrap around my waist and pull me into her.

**EH**

_"We are the champions, my friends_

_ and we keep on fighting to the end._

_ We are the champions._

_ We are the champions."_

I'm awoken by Danny slamming open the door to my bedroom and him singing very loudly. And badly. I don't know where he gets his wonderful voice from, certainly not our parents. That was sarcasm if you didn't catch it.

I hate morning people.

I hear Charlie groan next to me and bury her head into my neck. "Make it stop," she whines. It's just now that I notice Skylar isn't in bed with us anymore. Where - ?

_"We are the champions._

_ We are the champions._

_ We don't like losers._

_ Because we are the champions_

_ To the world."_

I can't help but chuckle at Skylar's ability to get the lyrics to any song she sings wrong. On the plus side, she actually has a really nice voice. On the other hand, she's carrying a metal pot in one hand and a spoon in the other. Might I mention that she has no rhythm.

Charlie holds her head in her hands as Skylar and Danny dance around us, dancing and banging makeshift instruments. It's annoying, but I'm handling it a lot better than Charlie, who I'm guessing has a horrible hangover right now.

I just keep my eyes shut and shake my head as they go over to Charlie and start singing directly to her, also knowing that she should have a hangover right now. She curls into my body more, trying to get as far away from the sounds as possible.

The duo seem sufficiently happy at their methods and stop playing, as Skylar reaches over and ruffles our hair. "Morning, sunshines," she greets. I flip her off and Charlie groans in response.

As they begin to retreat from the room, Charlie rolls away from me and yells "Assholes!" Oh, why did she-

They run back into the room and start another round, this time even louder than before, which I didn't think was possible.

_"We are the champions_

_ We are the champions..."_

Charlie squeals and practically jumps back on me, using me as a body pillow and the crook of my neck as earmuffs. I hear her mutter, "I hate them."

I hear footsteps running into the room and Andrew appears in the doorway, banging two pot lids together like symbols.

"Why?" I yell to him, "Andrew, don't cross over to the dark side."

None of them seem to care though, just taking pleasure in our, or more specifically, Charlie's, pain.

I hear Charlie complain in my ear, "It hurts, Ellie."

"I know," I tell her, the noise starting to give me a headache myself.

"Can you please stop?" I beg my friends/brothers. Once again, they pay me no attention. I feel Charlie's grasp on my arm tighten considerably, and know the noise is really getting to her.

I lean down and kiss her on the top of the head, whispering, "It's ok."

I look up and give them a glare, and they seem to know I'm serious now, because they stop singing and playing. They quickly retreat from the room, but right before Danny closes the door behind him, he yells, "You're welcome, sis."

What does that even mean? Is he being sarcastic? That asshole.

That's when I realize the position I'm in; holding Charlie as she snuggles into my body.

Fucking Danny.

Charlie's grasp on my arm loosens again, but she doesn't make a move to change the position she's in. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with them," she mutters.

"I'm _always_ wondering that."

A beat of silence passes before she whispers, "Have you ever hooked up with somebody while they're drunk?"

"What? No, why?" I ask.

"Good," she says, "You shouldn't."

I don't know where this random living PSA is coming from but I decide to go along with it.

"Have you?" I ask.

"No," she tells me, "Never. I'll never sleep with someone while they're drunk, ever. Not only is it technically classified as rape, it's just wrong."

"So, last night?" I don't know why I ask about it, but I do.

"He wasn't drunk."

"But you were?"

"I'm really hungover right now," she changes the topic.

"So that's a yes?" I try to change it back.

"You smell really nice, Ellie."

"Charlie," I whisper, "What were you trying to tell me?"

"Nothing," she says, almost too urgently, "What shampoo do you use?"

"I don't remember; I'll check later." I finally let the topic go. I know she's not going to say anything.


End file.
